A headphone is also called a boomset or receiver and is formed by a pair of conversion units, which receives electric signals sent by a video player or receiver, and converts the electric signals into sound waves that may be heard by using a loudspeaker placed close to the ears. With the popularity of smart devices, a headphone is generally connected to a smart device by using a plug. Currently, headphones mating with the smart devices typically with the function of playing audios only, and thus are singular in functionality.
In the prior art, motion state data of a user is acquired by using a sensor configured in the headphone, and a mobile terminal switches audios played in the headphone according to the motion state data sent by the headphone, and is capable of switching between different audio plays according to the current motion state of the user. In this way, the need of facilitating user's more efficient motions is accommodated. However, in the above prior art, heart rate information or overall motion information detected by the sensor of the headphone is transmitted to the smart terminal only, and then processed on the mobile terminal. In this manner, various different head motion features may not be identified, and head motion features may not be effectively processed. This only provides simple heart rate and motion information, such as, whether the heart rate is high or low or whether the motion is strenuous or mild, and thus few operation instructions are generated. In addition, application of the instructions is limited to only implementation of such simple functions as voice switching.